Coffee preparation, that is, the process of producing a beverage using the coffee bean, typically requires four basic steps be performed: (i) the raw coffee beans are roasted; (ii) the roasted coffee beans are ground; (iii) the ground coffee beans are brewed, i.e., mixed with hot water for a period of time; and (iv) the liquid coffee beverage is separated from the unwanted grounds. Additional steps may include, for example, adding milk, sweetener, flavorings, and/or other additives to the brewed liquid. Typically in much of the world, the roasted coffee beans are purchased by the user, who then performs the remaining steps. Various coffee brewing systems are known in the art, ranging from personal brewers such as drip coffee makers and French presses, to large commercial systems used for producing a dizzying array of flavored espresso-based beverages.
Ground coffee may be brewed in a number of different ways that may be categorized into four basic methods (as discussed in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coffee_preparation). The four methods are (1) boiling, for example placing ground coffee into a cup and pouring hot water over the grounds, allowing the grounds to settle; (2) steeping, for example, placing ground coffee into a French press and waiting a few minutes before depressing the filtered plunger and pouring the brewed liquid into a cup; (3) filtration, for example drip brewing wherein the ground coffee is placed in a filter holder and hot water drips onto the coffee grounds into a carafe or the like; and (4) pressure methods, for making espresso wherein hot water typically between 91° C. and 96° C. is forced under a pressure of between eight and nine atmospheres through a lightly packed matrix or “puck” of finely ground coffee.
The different brewing methods have various disadvantages. For example, boiling and steeping methods require some time, typically 4-7 minutes, to produce an optimally flavored beverage. Filtration methods may be quicker, but do not produce the full bodied coffee that many consumers prefer, and/or may require more coffee grounds to produce an acceptable flavor. Espresso may be relatively quick, but requires relatively high pressures (8-9 atmospheres). Moreover, the high pressures are typically produced by steam, and the relatively high temperatures and pressures produce a very strong and distinctive flavor that some consumers may not prefer.
Similar considerations apply to other brewable beverages, such as teas and the like, which may be similarly brewed.
There is a need, therefore, for a system and method for brewing coffee and other beverages that retains the benefits associated with brewing coffee grounds that are suspended in the heated water, with the rapid brewing associated with pressure brewing methods.
It is important to consumers and producers alike, to be able to produce a consistent, high-quality brewed beverage, for example a coffee beverage. The quality of a brewed coffee depends on a number of different and often related parameters. The quality of a brewed coffee will typically depend on both the amount of coffee soluble components in the brewed liquid, and which of the coffee soluble components are present. If the coffee is under-brewed, for example, certain of the desirable flavor and aroma components may not be obtained from the coffee bean, resulting in an inferior product. Conversely, if the coffee is over-brewed, certain undesirable bitter soluble components may be dissolved in the liquid, again resulting in an inferior product. Conventionally, the quality of a brewed coffee liquid is characterized by measuring the total dissolved solids in the brewed beverage, and determining the percent of available solubles that were extracted from the coffee. However, the rate of extraction is not constant, so prior art quality determinations are made on the final brewed product. It may be difficult or inconvenient to obtain these parameters in the final product, which is typically provided to the end user, and may include flavorings or other additives at the time of dispensing.
In prior art brewing apparatus, objective evaluation of the quality of the brewed product is typically only obtained, if at all, periodically, for example daily, weekly, monthly or the like. Therefore producers of coffee products may not have timely notification if an adjustment to the brewing cycle, or maintenance of the brewing apparatus, is needed. It would be particularly advantageous to be able to automatically monitor and adjust the quality of the brewed product, so that the “gold cup” standard can be consistently achieved, thereby satisfying customer expectations and building brand loyalty.
In prior art brewing apparatus it is also difficult or impossible to identify whether particular blends or brands of coffee are being used with the apparatus, which may be important when the apparatus is provided to customers based on an expectation that a particular coffee brand will be used.
For these and additional reasons, it would be beneficial to have brewing apparatus with a means for regularly monitoring the quality of a brewed beverage without having to analyze the final brewed product.